Soccer to Tennis
by Tsuki Rae
Summary: A soccer girl whose life seems to be jinxed meets a tennis boy who loves to mess with people. FujixOc rated T for language and alcohol content.
1. Chapter 1

Rae: This is my first PoT fanfic. Please go easy on me.

It would never hurt again. She would never be whole again. All she could do was accept the fact that she was forever imperfect.

"Well well. If it isn't Jinx. What are you doing here, loser?"

Kentori Jinxtera looked up from the ground, her strawberry blonde hair swaying with the wind as the long yet jagged cut hair was disturbed from its resting position. Her pale blue eyes remained blank, knowing that to let them see what she was feeling would only give them more verbal ammunition to use against her.

"Sitting here."

Remu Yurian sneered at the seventeen-year old girl. Her lackies, Temi and Pinta copied her sneer.

"FWI, Jinx, this is our spot."

Jinxtera wanted to correct them, to tell them that this was a public park and she could sit at this bench if she wanted, but that would only result in her ending up black and blue. She didn't really want to explain the injuries to her teachers again.

"...."

Jinxtera stood up, picking up her soccer ball with her left hand, her right arm unmoving from her side.

As she passed by them, Yurian suddenly grabbed Jinxtera's right arm. The red blond didn't seem to notice as she kept moving till the grip on her arm jolted her backwards.

Looking puzzled as to why she wasn't moving, Jinxtera looked back, only to see the hand on her arm. The arm.

"Let go."

"What?" Yurian's tone told the older girl that she was in trouble now. There was only one option left.

"I said," Jinxtera swung her soccer ball right at Yurian's face, causing the young fifteen-year old to let go in order to protect her face.

The moment she was free, Jinxtera ran away with all the strength she had, thankful that she was in good shape from all her years of being in soccer.

"You Bitch!" Unfortunately, Hell hath no fury as a woman's wrath.

"Come on. Can't anything go right in my life." Jinxtera yelled to herself. She was so busy thinking of a way to escape that she never saw the person walking her way, not getting out of her way.

"Omf!" The force of running into the person before her caused her to fall on her butt.

Looking up, she was stunned to face a teenage boy with light brown hair, his eyes closed. He wore a tennis jacket from whatever school he attended. Behind him was three other boys. One was a boy with wild black hair and eyes that reminded her of a cat. The second was a tall boy with spiked black hair and a tough look about him. The last was the smallest. A boy with short black hair and slightly slitted irises. They all wore the same jacket, though the small boy had a cap on as well.

The boy she had bumped (ran) into knelt down and extended his hand to her.

"Are you alright?"

Temporarerly speechless, Jinxtera took his hand, nodding instead. Realizing that he may not be able to see her, she started to respond verbally when the smile widened.

"Well that's good. You really should watch where your running. Next time you may be seriously injured."

Could this guy see through his eyelids or something?

"Get back here, Jinx you bitch!"

Jinxtera looked backwards to see Yurian and her groupies starting to catch up.

"You have got to be kidding me. Does that girl get energy from tormenting me?" Jinxtera muttered under her breath.

Bowing her head in apology to the boy, she continued running away from her pursuers.

This was honestly just not her day.

Rae: short but simple. Please let me know if I get anyone's personality wrong as I continue. Please review and tell me what you think. The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll update.


	2. Chapter 2

Rae: This is my first PoT fanfic. Please go easy on me. I don't own PoT, only Jinx and the 'snobs'.

"Goal! Team Siruis wins the game!" The annoucer called out into his microphone as the star player of the soccer team from Orion Academy, Jinxtera, scored the winning goal.

Exausted but elated, Jinxtera fell backwards onto the grass field, arms and legs spread. Her male teamates all came and started cheering, going as far as picking up the lone girl and carrying her around.

"Guys, put me down." She tried to sound stern, but Jinxtera couldn't help but laugh. The boys always tried to spoil her, since she was not only their second best player, but also the only girl on the team. They were like a group of big brothers. She couldn't even date without her date meeting their approval, which they never did. There was always something wrong with the men she chose. If they weren't tall enough, than they weren't tough enough. The reasons kept coming till Jinxtera wondered if they rehearsed the excuses before hand.

"I mean it, guys. Marik, help me!" She called out to their captain, who was the only who could control the rest of the boys.

Unfortunately for her, the older boy was smiling, though you wouldn't know it just by looking at him.

"Marik. Guys. Ugh. Why me?" She gave up. It was hopeless to try and change the way they did things.

"You are starting to learn aren't you, Jin." Marik said in his deep voice, as the boys carried Jinxtera over to them.

Jin was her nickname. The whole team didn't approve of the dubbed nickname given to her by the rest of the school.

Everyone seemed to think that it was funny that the shortened version of her name was Jinx when she had such rotten luck.

Jin sighed as she let the guys carry her around the field and back onto the team resting zone, where they set her down.

Uriyu, the youngest, noticed a long gash on Jin's right arm. Grabbing gauze, he started wrapping it. Everyone but Jin noticed this, as she was too busy listening to Malik's lecture about her running form. All were silent as Uriyu finished wrapping the bloody injury and patted it, all the while watching Jin's face.

She didn't even flinch at the pressure against her wound.

"Jin." He mumbled.

The seventeen year old looked down at her sixteen year old friend. "Yeah?"

He glanced awkwardly at her arm. "You should be more careful."

Jin glanced at her arm, her questioning glance turning into a sad contemplation.

"Thanks, kid."

She started walking away, in need to buy some groceries for supper. She didn't want to starve after all.

She didn't notice the guilty looks on her friends' faces as she walked away, right arm straight against her side.

* * *

Jin stood over a stand full of fruits.

"Hm...which should I get? Grapefruit? Oranges? Fuji apples?"

"This is only the second time we've met, and you already know my name. That isn't very fair I think."

Jin stiffened at the voice. Turning, she stared at a chest covered in a black sweater. Then she looked upward, to see a smiling teenage boy looking down at her.

At least, he appeared to be looking at her, though it was hard to tell since his eyes were closed.

Wait a minute...eyes closed...creepy smile...teenage boy.

The guy she had ran into four days ago. Hold on...when exactly did she say the guy's name?

"Excuse me. I don't believe I said your name at any moment. Unless your name's Grapefruit."

That smile didn't even waver. "Fuji. And yours?"

Alright. Was it just her or had she lost track on the conversation?

"My?"

"Well, I believe that it is common to give your name when one has already theirs."

Jin blushed. This guy was really pushing her buttons and it took quite a bit to do that. He wanted to play games, fine. She can play as well.

"Jin."

The smile changed. It was almost as if he knew what she was doing.

"I prefer tea, but a gin would be fine. You buying, or is more proper for the man to pay on a date?"

Jin's blush deepened. "My name's Jinxtera. Jin for short...with a J. Not a G."

"Oh. Why didn't you say that at the beginning?"

This guy. He was really asking for it.

"Are you going to buy something or what, lady." The stand mistress grumbled.

Fuji smiled at the old lady. "She'll have a one of everything but the apples. Two of those please."

The lady put the fruits in a bag, grumbling all the while. "Kids these days. Have nothing better to do but flirt. And in public too. Have they no shame."

If it were possible, Jin's face turned a new shade of red. It was only when the fruit was held at her face, did she realize that the boy...Fuji, had just ordered her fruit for her.

AND SHE HAD TO PAY FOR IT! SHE WAS GOING TO KILL HIM!

Fuji grabbed the bag and payed the old lady, his expression never changing.

He started to walk away after placing the bag in the frozen (with fury) Jin's hands. He only got to the next stand when he turned around.

"Aren't you coming?"

She unfroze. "Why should I?"

"It's only fair that you join me for lunch. I did pay for your fruit after all."

Kill him. Strangle him. Surely no one would miss him.

Jin silenced her inner devil, grudgingly following Fuji, who resumed his walk.

TBC...

Rae- A little longer. If anyone has any suggestings, please let me know. If there's something you want them to do, I'll try to use them and you get the credit. Review please.

"Aren't you coming?"


	3. Chapter 3

Rae: I only own 'snobs' and Jin.

What was the sentence for murdering someone? Was it worth it? Jin really wanted to know because she would like nothing more than to slowly choke the life out of the boy sitting across the table from her, calmly sipping his drink...Gin to be exact.

It took all her mental strength not to stand up and throw her coffee at him. It would not be worth wasting her precisious chocolate and caramel flavored coffee. Not on a guy like him.

Tck. The guy would probably just keep on smiling that creepy smile. AND JUST HOW DOES HE KNOW WHAT'S HE'S DOING WHEN HIS EYES ARE ALWAYS CLOSED?!

"Is there something wrong?"

Jin knew that he knew that she knew that he was only saying this as a curtesy. The bastard knew exactly what she was thinking, she would bet her soccer ball on it.

"No. Nothing's wrong." Just smile and act nice. Maybe he'll get bored playing his little game if she refuses to react like she normally would.

Honestly. When she had to face Yurian and her lackeys, Jin was practically a floor mat, nevermind the fact that she was older than them.

This guy though, when she looked at him, she was filled with an urge to pull her hair out and scream from frustration. Nevermind murder. That would be too quick for him. She'd castrate the guy, than leave him to live the rest of his life as half a man. Yeah, that was better.

As Jin sipped her coffee, glaring at the table, only one thought registered. 'I need an aspirin.'

"I get you some, if you really want it." Fuji said.

Jin froze. Had she said that out loud? Or was the guy a mind reader. Wouldn't surprise her if he was.

"Want what?"

"You've been eyeing my gin for three minutes now. I figured you would like some."

So she hadn't spoken out loud. Whew.

"No thanks. My coffee is enough for me."

"If your sure."

And silenced reigned again. Now she just needed to survive ten more minutes, then she could leave. What could possibly happen in ten minutes?

"Hey, Fuji. Who's your friend, Nya?"

Jin glanced upward. Standing by their table were two boys. One she recognized as cat boy from when she ran into Fuji, the other was a different boy. He was tall, with spiky light brown hair and brown eyes.

Fuji smiled as he looked at them. "Hello, Eiji. Takashi."

HOW THE HELL DID HE KNOW WHO WAS THERE IF HIS EYES WERE CLOSED!

"This is Jinxtera. She kindly agreed to having lunch with me."

KINDLY AGREED? More like coerced into it!

Eiji looked shocked. "You're on a date, Fuji, Nya?"

Fuji merely smiled. "It appears that way."

Takashi smiled at Jin. "Hello. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Jinxtera."

Jin found no other choice than to shake the gentle boy's hand. He seemed normal enough. Lord knows she would like nothing more than for a little more normality.

"JIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? AND WITH THREE BOYS!?"

Jin froze. Please no. Oh, Lord, no! Not them. She's just hearing things. If she believed enough, she may just convince herself of that.

Slowly, Jin turned around in her chair. 'Why me?'

Standing at the entrance, people staring at them because of the shout, were three members of Jin's soccer team. Twins Itachi and Toshi, as well as Winsett were all standing there. Winsett had been the one to yell out loud. All three looked ready to kill, and the target was the three boys she was next to.

She couldn't let them kill them. Well...maybe Fuji, but Eiji and Takashi hadn't done anything.

A mental grin that would make the Chesire Cat in Alice in Wonderland proud, formed in her head.

"Hi, Winsett. Itachi. Toshi. I was just talking with Mr. Eiji and Mr. Takashi here." And now for the coup de grace. "And having lunch with Mr. Fuji here, who was kind enough to invite me for a date."

All three seemed to have steam building up. Proud of herself, Jin sat back and smirked at Fuji. Oh, she would enjoy this.

TBC___

I was a little stumped at what I should have Jin and Fuji do, but I think this will do. Oh, if Jin knew that Takashi was anything BUT normal. So, I have two questions for you all.

1: What is wrong with Jin's right arm?

2: What will Jin's teamates do to Fuji?

I want to see who will get the closest. HEHE!


	4. Chapter 4

Rae: I only own 'snobs' and Jin.

I can not believe this. Is god laughing at me or something? Are the angels playing a game titled 'Let's see how much we can mess up the life of Kentori Jinxtera?' Cause it is seriously starting to look that way.

The source of Jin's mental anguish was right in front of her. All four of them. And their names were:

Fuji

Itachi

Toshi

and Winsett.

Their crime?

For getting along and discussing sports!

The sentence?

Jin still had to figure that one out.

Honestly? Where was all the blood and gore? Where were Fuji's cries for mercy, allowing Jin to ignore them as her teamates ripped him limb from limb?

Instead, the guy seemingly charms them. The same boys were the cause of Jin never being able to date! Was the guy a freakin' god or something and this whole world was some type of universe that he created in his mind? (a.n. Been watching too much Meloncholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) Was she merely some side-character that Fuji had created just to torture mentally?

Because it was starting to seem that way. Even the two boys she just met, Eiji-san and Takashi-san were talking about sports. Ugh!

Now, don't get her wrong. Jin loved soccer and even track, but she didn't LIVE sports, as these guys seemed to do.

Jin's idea of a good time was lying down on her rooftop and taking a nap or reading a mystery/horror novel with a touch of romance. Honestly, how nice was it to relax and read about a hot dark styled guy with a mysterious past connected with the chain of murders happening. Would the lead female choose the man, despite the fact he may be the killer, or live the rest of her life feeling safe and bored?

Jin loved that stuff. As long as it stayed in fiction. She wanted and was proud of having a normal life thank you very much.

"And then, Jin gave the coach her puppy eyes and asked that she at least have a chance to try out for the team. And he gave in! Man, the look on that old pervert's face when Jin almost beat the sub-captain in a one on one match. The guy looked like he was in love." Toshi managed to say, in-between his laughing.

Alright, now the stories were changing to her. Time to leave.

"Well, as fun as this has been, I'm afraid I have to be going now. Fuji-san, thank you for lunch. It was lovely." No one could hear her jaw cracking at the strain of smiling, right?

"We'll have to do this again sometime." Like in NEVER AGAIN!

Fuji smiled. "Than I look forward to watching your match this weekend."

Huh?

........memory blank.....reboot.......

.......memory rebooted.....restart conversation.....

"Pardon?"

Fuji's smile seemed to widen. But before he could say anything, Eiji interuppted.

"Itachi and Toshi told us that you had another game this Saturday. They said we could come and see what a 'real sport' looks like. Nya"

Eiji shook his head. "Of course, anyone knows that tennis is the best sport."

"No, soccer." Itachi

"Tennis." Eiji

"Soccer." Toshi

"Tennis." Eiji

"Soccer." Itachi AND Toshi

And Jin blocked out the rest of the head butting.

The more important part, the twins had told Fuji about the game. They'd invited him (Eiji and Takashi don't count in her mental frustration) to the game.

Now she'd have to face him again! The angels must really hate her.

Remaining silent, Jin started towards the door. Winsett beat her to it and opened it for her.

"I'll take you home. A woman should not walk alone in a city, no matter how safe it is."

That was Winsett for ya. The guy could be cool in any situation. (as long as it didn't involve Jin and a boy) Jin smiled at the familiar and welcomed display of chivalry.

"Thanks, Winsett."

As they walked away, neither noticed Fuji watch them for a moment, before setting money on the table. It was enough for Jin's meal alone.

Not even paying for his tab, Fuji walked out. Afterall, since Eiji (and Takashi but mainly Eiji) had interrupted his playing time, it was only right that he pay for Fuji's share of the meal.

* * *

And of course, Eiji said goodbye to his money when the tab came his way. Just how many cups of tea did Fuji drink for the tab to end up as 1,904.58 Yen?! (that's twenty dollars in american money)

TBC__

I just got a new laptop and it works like a charm. Please Review and tell me how I can improve.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm going to start using honorifics (I got lectured once) so sorry for any confusion, If anyone wants, I'll alter the past chapters to include honorifics, but only if asked.

Rae: I only own 'snobs' and Jin.

_Everything was dark yet so bright. Smoke everywhere, clouding her eyes. Heat burned her arms, yet she knew that she had to keep going. _

_Exactly where she had to go, she didn't know, only that if she didn't make it in time, then both she and the person on her back were going to die. The fire seemed to lick both of the teenagers ankles, greedy for their bodies. _

_Once again she tried to call out for help, yet nothing came from her throat. Why was this happening? Why?_

_"JIN! TORY! YOU BOTH ALRIGHT!?" _

_That was Marik-kun. That means they must be close to the end.._

_The end of what?_

_There! Now she could see the exit! They were so close._

_"Marik-kun! Can you hear me?" Oh, now her voice started working._

_"Jin! Yeah. I hear you! What about Tory?"_

_"I've got him right here. He's unconcious, but I can feel his breath on my neck, so he's alive. And not getting any lighter."_

_This was starting to feel familiar. Almost like Deja Vu. _

_Now Jin could see everything. She was on a bus, or rather, she was climbing up a bus that had face crashed onto the road. Now she was climbing the seats to get to the back, which was upward. Of course, that didn't help since she was carrying another person, let alone a male. _

_They were almost there. She could just make out Marik-kun and Winsett-kun's figures. Both were reaching downward._

_"Jin, if you can, hoist Tory up here. We'll pull him out first, then you grab onto our hands. Is that okay?"_

_"Yeah. I think I can manage." _

_Jin carefully manuevered Tory-kun around her body, till he was in front. Once that was done, she started to push his body upwards, until he was pulled from her grasp. _

_She could just make out Marik-kun giving out orders to carry Tory-kun away from the bus and give him water. As she listened, she took notice of her surroundings. Apart from the smell of burning leather and such, nothing seemed to stand out._

_Than, Jin noticed that someone had left their soccer bag behind, the shoes hanging off the strap. From her location, she could see that the spikes had already been added. The shoes themselves appeared to be new. _

_Must be Itachi-kun's or Toshi-kun's. One of them had been bragging about getting new shoes, but she hadn't been paying attention. Seeing as how she had a few moments left before Marik-kun and Winsett-kun would be back to hoist her up, Jin slowly reached out over the flames for the bag. _

_"JIN! HURRY! GRAB MY HAND!" Marik-kun called out, just as Jin had grabbed the back. _

_Puzzled as to why he was even more panicky then some seconds ago, Jin reached out her left arm, grabbing his wrist as he grabbed hers. _

_The reason why Marik-kun was panicking made itself known at that moment. The bus was starting to tilt backwards._

_"Woah!" Jin cried out as the sudden change in motion caused her to loose her balance. Because she was holding onto Marik-kun's hand though, she didn't fall backward onto the back of the seat behind her. _

_Instead, her body swung to her right, causing her right arm to into spiked end of the shoes. It would have merely scratched her, had her body not continued and slam against the hot window. The window caused the spikes to tear into Jin's muscle, tearing the tendons apart. The hot glass didn't help, as it heated up the spikes in her arm._

_Jin screamed at the pain, hearing Marik-kun call out._

And Jin bolted out of bed, sweat dripping down her face.

"A dream...only a dream." She gasped out to herself.

Sweeping her bangs out of her eyes with her left hand, Jin changed that thought.

It had been a nightmare. The nightmare about the accident.

Glancing at her clock, Jin read the time. 5:34 A.M. Friday.

"Great. So much for sleep."

No way was she going to be able to sleep after 'that' dream. She never could.

Shuffling out of bed, Jin walked into her bathroom. Looking into the mirror, she cringed. Wasn't she a sight. Hair knotted and tangled like a witch's, eyes red and puffy from crying in her sleep, black circles starting to appear under her eyes, showing her lack of sleep.

"Ugh. I'm cursed. How is it that some girl's are able to get up and look like a model after sleeping, and I look like roadkill?"

Sure, there was no one around to hear her complain, or even answer her questions, but it made Jin feel better to say these things out loud.

Slipping off her tank top and shorts, she stepped into the shower stall and turned on the hot water. She just stood there a for several minutes, feeling the hot water burn all of her skin. Savoring the feeling of the burn....

...except for her right arm.

Finally turning the cold water tab, Jin just stared at her right arm, hanging useless at her side. She kept staring at it, till it slowly rose up, to rest on the wall before her.

After four months, you couldn't even see the wounds left behind by the spikes and the glass. The heat from the glass had prevented her wounds from becoming infected, but that hadn't lessened the pain anyless. Yet she was still internally scarred by that accident.

Just last week, she had visited the doctor again. They had said that there was no change in her arm muscles. That the tendons were not healing. Amazingly enough, Jin could still move the arm, but only if she concentrated. However, the nerves that allowed her to feel anything in her arm had been completely severed.

The doctors said that if there was no sign of the muscles healing after another two months, then Jin would have to have the arm surgically removed.

Frustrated, she allowed her arm to fall back to her side. Using her left hand, she grabbed her cherry and apple blossom shampoo and started to wash her hair. After four months of being semi-one handed, she was easily able to do small stuff like this with one hand. It had been awkward at first, since her right arm was her dominate, but she was still good with her left, though she needed to have someone else write things down for her, since her left hand writing still looked like a child's scribbles.

As she rinsed the shampoo from her hair, the scent created a whole new train of thoughts.

The scent of cherry blossoms was innocent enough, but the apple smell had her thinking of apples. Thinking of apples had her think of 'him'.

Fuji-san.

That pain in the neck man who didn't know when to let alone. Honestly, didn't he know when to take a hint? Ugh, just if he does show up tomorrow, Jin would not be responsible for any deaths and/or disembowlment that may occur.

And it wasn't just going to be that sadistic bastard. Oh, no. Those little devils would go as well.

Jin spent the rest of her shower thinking up different ways to torture someone without actually killing them.

* * *

(Elsewhere)

Fuji sneezed, which in turn woke him up. Still half asleep, he glanced at his clock, before going back to bed. But before he could close his eyes, he sneezed yet again.

"Someone must be thinking about me."

(Elsewhere...again)

Both identical 'angels' (as their mom likes to call them, Jin and Uriyu say their angels from Lucifer's army) sneezed in their sleep, before cuddling against their mirror-like brother, each the other's bear.

TBC__

Well, there you go, a sleepy Fuji's face...(clamps down on urges). Well, I thought that you guys might like to get to know the whole gang from the Sirius soccer team, so for the next few chapters, you'll get some bio's on them, starting with this one. Review please, so I can improve.

Name: Kentori Jinxtera  
Nickname: Jinx, Jin  
Age: 17  
Hair: reddish blond  
Eye: pale blue  
Position: forward runner  
Favorite food: shrimp and crab  
Hobbies: dressing up in cosplay

Name: Siami Itachi  
Nickname: Twiddledee, little devil  
Age: 16  
Hair: Black with red highlights (dyed)  
Eye: brown  
Position: defense  
Favorite food: anything sweet  
Hobbies: switching places with his brother in class

Name: Siami Toshi  
Nickname: Twiddledum, little demon  
Age: 16  
Hair: Black with blue highlights (dyed)  
Eye: brown  
Position: defense  
Favorite food: anything sour  
Hobbies: switching places with his brother in class


	6. AN Important

Alright. I'm just letting everyone know that I am not dying (yet anyway), I'm NOT quitting the story, and I'm not putting it on hold.

I'm off to Texas for Basic Training for the Airforce. That's going to take about two months, and I have more training after that. During that time, I will still be updating, but not as often. I'll be giving my sis letters for what's to be written, and to write back telling me if I recieve any reviews and what they say, so I'll still be responding to everyone who reviews.

I'm stating this now, in case something happens that I can not update before I leave.

Hope for me folks. Something tells me this ain't going to be easy.

Tsuki Rae


End file.
